


The Small World Of Ultimate Children

by Rinception



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Despair, childhood AU, small mentions of Yui Samidare and others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinception/pseuds/Rinception
Summary: In a reality full of people with outstanding talents, there's also the select few kids who want to show their true potential.When they meet up unexpectedly, their lives change, and their wits collide to form something truly unbelievable:A world more hopeful than ever.





	1. This Is Our Hope

 

* * *

**_The Ultimates. Not any normal children, but ones with extraordinary talent, only acknowledged at Hope's Peak Academy, a prestigious high school for only the most talented children._ **

**_To participate, you have to be scouted, or that's at least for some people. For other normal students, a lottery is held every year, which allows one student to attend as the "Ultimate Lucky Student" if they were fortunate enough to win._ **

**_There is also the Reserve Course, where normal students can attend for quite a large fee._ **

**_But... Even non-high school students can become Ultimates if they claim to have the talent._ **

**_For example, Makoto Naegi. An eight year old boy who was seemingly average in looks, academics, and well... Everything. He's sweet and kind, with his optimism being one of his major redeeming qualities._**

**_However, his parents called him their "hope", along with his little sister Komaru._ **

**_Therefore, they claimed him as their "Ultimate Hope."_**

**_Byakuya Togami. Already owning multiple businesses at the young age of eight as well, the cold blonde with cerulean blue eyes certainly doesn't hesitate to flaunt his status in everyone's faces. He considers anyone below him to be a "plebeian", which causes him to dislike them._ **

**_He was claimed to be the "Ultimate Affluent Progeny" by his butler Aloysius Pennyworth, due to his enormous wealth and efficientness._ **

**_Last but not least, Kyouko Kirigiri. An one of a kind detective, whose stoic demeanor is often looked down upon._ **

**_She was raised to put everything behind her because detective work was more important than anything. Due to her grandfather Fuhito Kirigiri being crazily strict, the close to eight year old girl never affiliated with anyone other than fellow detectives she had been asked to work with._ **

**_According to her grandfather, she was the "Ultimate Detective."_ **

**_For all three, a fateful encounter was approaching them, or so it seemed._ **

_"Regretable and unnecessary, Pennyworth. Extremely unnecessary. Father is inviting the parents of commoners, which means i'm going to be surrounded by these out of control, annoying, stupid, ugly, bad-mouthed children I don't want to even remotely deal with!"_

_"Young Master, I can assure you that this will go by fast. There will be festivities set up, so I doubt anyone will annoy you. If they do, I can humbily ask them to leave."_

_"Hm, thank you."_

_"No need to thank me, it's my pleasure."_

**_At 6:00 P.M., the time arrived to let the children inside of a huge room in Togami's mansion while adults started chatting away in another room._ **

**_Togami scoffed as he first walked over to the gloriously set up table, grabbing a cup of punch to battle the already dry taste in his mouth._ **

**_Several girls were eying him, to which he then rolled his eyes and walked away, earning the screams of several small fangirls to be heard._ **

**_Staring to the side, he found a girl about his age in the corner, a book in her hand._ **

  _"What kind of person reads a book at a party...? A child, no less... Ha, she must be severely boring."_

**_When the girl raised her head, their eyes met for a split second before the boy was collided into from behind._ **

**_Both Byakuya and the person who ran into him were sprawled out on the floor._ **

_"Gr... What the hell?! Can you people not watch where you're-"_

_"I'M SORRY!"_

_"...What?"_

_"I'm extremely sorry, Mr. Byakuya! That was my fault! Please accept my sincerest apology..."_

_"That was definitely your fault, yes. However... I suppose I can accept that meager apology. Be thankful that I even considered your cries of sorriness."_

_"Y-yes, thank you!"_

**_While the brunette smiled in glee, there was a slight problem. After Byakuya stopped rubbing his eyes, he realized that his glasses weren't on._ **

_"Excuse me... Have you seen my glasses anywhere?"_

_"Huh, no. Why?"_

_"I need those, you idiotic klutz."_

_"Um actually... It's Makoto Naegi-"_

_"You think I even care one bit? I need my glasses, goddamnit!"_

_"I've retrieved your glasses for you."_

_"Hm?"_

**_With his blurry vision, his head turned to the sound of the voice. Only being able to make out a shadow, he reached his hand out and the glasses were placed there. He put them on, and after blinking a bit, he was able to see who the person really was. It was in fact the girl he saw just before the incident._**

_"I believe you two should be more careful next time."_

_"Hmph."_

**_Getting up, the progeny quickly pushed up his glasses, and then swiped the book out of the girl's hands. Much to her dismay, she was too short to reach Byakuya's arm that was now holding the book high up. Noticing that everybody was staring, Naegi tryed to wave them off._ **

_"Give me that."_

_"Hahaha, everyone go back to what you were doing. Nothing to see here!"_

**_Lowering the book, the blonde inspected the front cover. Smooth leather covered the book, while the words "Lost in a Sea of Hope" were embroidered in gold. Everybody else went back to doing what they were doing before._**

  _"You're definitely a mysterious girl, to say the least. Reading a book like this at a stupid party hosted by my father... I'll be borrowing this."_

_"I never even gave you permission to lay your hands on it."_

_"And you think a guy like me needs any sort of permission from a girl like you? Humorous."_

_"Hey guys...? Are you done fighting? My mom said fighting is bad for your health..."_

_"I have no slight interest in fighting with this strange plebeian. However, why would you read a book like this?"_

_"That is none of your concern."_

_"If I ask, I expect an answer."_

_"Wait, what book is that?"_

_"...Lost in a Sea of Hope..."_

_"Hope? My parents said i'm the Ultimate Hope!"_

_"You have an Ultimate talent as well? Tch, I presume it isn't very useful."_

_"I-I mean... It isn't a real Ultimate talent, but I was happy to be called that nonetheless!"_

_"Well... I was named the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, as you can tell."_

_"Kyouko Kirigiri... Ultimate Detective."_

_"Oh, so that's your name. Interesting, though I don't really care."_

_"I didn't expect you to."_

_"Hehe, I guess we're all Ultimates then!"_

_"You're too upbeat for my liking. And you, you're too slient."_

_"Hm."_

**_*Ding Dong*_ **

**_The intercom turned on, revealing Pennyworth's voice._ **

_"All children, may you please report to the front door? We will escort you to your parents momentarily. Thank you."_

**_Kids from all over the room began running to the door. Naegi did a small wave and said bye as he left, as Kirigiri bowed, leaving her book in Togami's hands on purpose. Truthfully, she was done reading it anyways._ **

_"Lost in a Sea of Hope, hm? I guess I really am. Weird plebeians."_


	2. Makoto

_**Yawning as he got up from his bed, his messy hair followed by the small ahoge atop his head glistened as the rays of sun were shining down upon them.** _

_"Mm... Morning already...? 5 more mi-"_

**_As if on cue, Komaru Naegi immediately started crying. He was unfortunate enough to have to share a room with his little sister, who was in fact very persistent when it came to crying._ **

_"Komaruuuuu..."_

**_Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed a stool that was beside Komaru's crib, standing on it and taking her out. Sitting down on it, he gently rocked Komaru who had let out a small giggle after she slightly calmed down._ **

**_Knocking on the door were Mr and Mrs Naegi, who heard the cries of the small girl. When they had opened the door, a big grin overtook their faces at the sight of their son and his sister._ **

_"Makoto, dear."_

_"Mom, dad! I was just-"_

_"We're proud of you. You're a spectacular big brother."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You're growing up. We're so happy!"_

_"Growing... Up...? Yeah, I guess I am! Komaru is gonna grow up too, right?"_

_"Of course. With some time, you'll be taller and older, and Komaru will be your age now."_

_"How much time?"_

_"We will see."_

**_Handing Komaru to his mother, he smiled at the thought of being older._ **

_"Oh by the way, how was yesterday?"_

_"W-well you see... I kinda bumped into Mr. Togami... Literally."_

**With little beads of sweat being evident on his forehead, Makoto gave the most sheepish smile**.

_"...Really?"_

_"I-I mean, he took my apology at least!"_

_"I see."_

_"A-and then we met this girl that retrieved his glasses, and-"_

_**Smirking, Mr. Naegi gently poked Makoto's cheek.**  
_

_"Ooh, does my son have a cruuuush?"_

**_Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks already, the boy waved his hands in front of his face._ **

_"I-it's not like that at all! I barely got to talk to her!"_

_"So you wanted to talk to her?"_

_"No! I-I mean yes! I mean-"_

_"Stop teasing him. Liking a person after one day surely isn't actually liking them."_

_"Haha, i'm just kidding. Carry on."_

_"Well, her name was Kyouko Kirigiri. Apparently, we're all Ultimate kids!"_

_"For real?"_

_"Mhm! Togami is the Ultimate Aff...Aff-something Progeny, and Kirigiri is the Ultimate Detective."_

_"Hm, they seem very hardworking already."_

_"Byakuya said I was too cheerful for his liking. However, I don't know what Kirigiri thinks of me."_

_"Whatever she thinks, i'm sure it's good. I was thinking we could go to the park today. Would you like that?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Then get dressed. I'll prepare breakfast in the meantime."_

_"Alright, thank you!"_

**_Makoto's parents walked out the door, with Komaru slightly waving as she was carried out as well._ **

**_Getting himself ready, the boy threw on a shirt and his favorite green jacket, as well as a pair of light black khaki shorts. He pulled a pair of long white socks on his feet, and put on green and_ ** **_white sneakers._ **

**_He ran into the kitchen, where his mom was cooking._ **

_"I'm done!"_

_"Great. I'm almost finished, so you can sit down."_

_"Okay."_

_**Sitting next to his dad, the oldest Naegi child bobbed his head from side to side, closing his eyes and humming as the smell of bacon invaded his nose.** _

_**His mom set the food on the table. Eggs and bacon with an omelette on the side sat on everyone's plate (except for Komaru's, of course) and Makoto smiled with anticipation as he quickly started to eat.** _

_"Whoa buddy, slow down. What's the rush?"_

_"I'm just excited!"_

_"I've never seen you so excited about going to the park."_

_"Well, i'll be able to play soccer, so."_

_"I see."_

_"Okay, i'm done!"_

**_Putting his plate into the sink, Makoto ran into his room, grabbed his soccer ball, and ran out of the front door. Mr. Naegi ran after him in shock, softly chuckling. Mrs. Naegi cradled Komaru and smiled as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the door, making sure to lock it as she left._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where I got the outfit from, I found fanart online that contained them as little kids. It's amazing. I'll be using the outfits in the picture for the other two as well.
> 
> As you can tell, the next two chapters will be about Kyouko and Byakuya.
> 
> It might take a while for me to upload depending on time.
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience. :)


	3. Kyouko

_**The pale detective with lavender hair sat in her bed, bags under her eyes as she continued to scroll through the numerous cases she had to solve on her laptop. Though she was only about eight years old, she knew she had to push herself to work hard.**_

_"I'm not going to fall asleep... That would be unprofessional... Of me..."_

_**Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and stared at the now cold cup of coffee (yes, she drinks coffee) next to her on the bedside table. Since she was unable to get up and roam around after dark (due to her grandfather's strict demands), her only choice to gain some energy was to drink it. Slowly raising the cup to her mouth, she took about three sips before setting the cup back down. Although she had stayed up all night and it was definitely morning now, her grandfather wasn't awake so she wasn't exactly sure whether getting up was the best idea.**_

_**Once she heard footsteps in the halls, she knew she had permission to get up. Opening her door, Kyouko immediately walked to the kitchen for the usual coffee and small snack routine. Seeing as that she had no time to waste, she had to eat fast.** _

_"Up already?"_

_"Already? It's 11 AM"_

_"11 AM?! Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"You were definite on the fact that I couldn't leave my room until you awakened."_

_"That was only if I didn't oversleep."_

_"Oh, then my sincerest apologies."_

_"There is no need for an apology. However, we have to get going. The Detective Library is waiting."_

_"Actually, I wanted to inquire on a certain subject."_

_"Go ahead."_

_"May I... Take today off?"_

_"If there is a good enough reason, which I doubt there is."_

_"I was up all night looking through the cases and... I barely have any conserved energy to even go through one in person. More or less, i'm completely out of it."_

_"Are you going to do anything productive?"_

_"I'm going to relax. I'm thinking of going to the park and reading most of the time there. I heard the weather is nice, and the fact that the park is of perfect distance from here makes transportation an easy feat, since i'm perfectly capable of walking on m-"_

_"On your own?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"I refuse to let you roam free by yourself. You wouldn't believe how many disgusting people there are in the world."_

_"I know that."_

_"Besides, you don't have a phone, meaning I can't contact you."_

**_Combing her hands through her hair, she smiled while her grandfather worried._ **

_"I will be alright. The park is right across the street anyways. You can watch me leave if you so desire."_

_"Fine. Only if you promise to remain safe."_

_"I will."_

_"By the way, what was it like to be around those people yesterday?"_

_"Ah, it was... Certainly interesting. There was this boy named Makoto, and then Byakuya, the heir-"_

_"Hanging out with boys...?"_

_"I assume you've got the wrong idea. You see, Makoto ran into Byakuya, causing Byakuya's glasses to fly across the room where I was. I simply returned them, but then Byakuya snatched my book, to which I let him keep afterwards seeing as I was already done with it."_

_"I see. Well, you're not getting a boyfriend already, understand?"_

_"Understood. I'll go get ready."_

_**Finishing up her coffee, she returned to her room. Slipping off her current clothes, she put on a white collared shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves and on the bottom of the shirt. Over it, was a small dark purple blouse with two gold buttons on it. Over the blouse was a lighter purple jacket, which matched the plain light purple skirt she was wearing. Below the collar of her shirt was a large purple bow. She combed through her hair and put two mini braids in her hair, letting the rest out. Mini black bows accompanied each braid at the top. Black knee-high socks and black Mary-Janes were slowly slipped onto her feet.**_

_**Grabbing the book she planned to read, she yawned again and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Soon after that, she put her hand on the doorknob.** _

_"I'll be off now."_

**_Fuhito rushed to the door and gave Kyouko a pat on the head before she left. Kyouko took in her first breath of fresh air for the day, and walked away._ **


	4. Byakuya

_**Clapping his hands twice, the lights in the master bedroom of the young heir of the Togami name began to turn on. He rubbed his eyes, grabbing his glasses from the dresser beside him.**_

**_When he walked out of his room, he was greeted by his servants lined up on both sides of his door._ **

_"Good morning, Sir Byakuya!"_

**_Bowing as they greeted him, they grinned._ **

_"Good morning to you guys as well."_

_"Breakfast has already been prepared, if you wanted to know."_

_"Indeed, I can smell it from here. Is Pennyworth down there as well?"_

_"Yes. In fact, he helped prepare breakfast."_

_"He did...? Hm, such a hardworking man. That's another thousand onto his paycheck."_

_"Master Kijō was looking for you, by the way."_

_"I'm sure he's still just stubborn about the fact that Shinobu lost to me during our battle for the name of Togami. It's not my fault i'm stronger."_

_"I see. However, it's imperative that you go see him."_

_"Mhm. I'll be off now, so go back to your jobs."_

**_Every servant scurried off as Byakuya walked down the spiral staircase to the 4th floor of his mansion. The 4th floor featured a dining room with a huge rectangular table, fit to seat at least 100 people, if not more. A glorious chandelier hung from the ceiling. The room beside it was the kitchen, which held almost 50 different chefs with their own specialties._ **

  _ **As he sat down, his father eyed him suspiciously. However, that happened a lot.**_

_"So son, last I heard, you did nothing at the party."_

_"And?"_

_"Per my request, you were supposed to be entertaining our guests."_

_"Actually father, I did. Two of them were plenty enough to satisfy."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Some unusually silent girl and a really cheerful boy."_

_"I see... How strange..."_

_"Strange? In what way exactly?"_

_"You're not usually talkative at parties. Scratch that, you're NEVER talkative at parties."_

_"A boy can change."_

_"Not in a few days."_

_"You underestimate me."_

_"No, i'm just stating facts."_

**_Just then, an array of high-class foods were put on the table by the numerous chefs. Grabbing three deviled eggs, and just that, Byakuya slowly started to eat his food. Mr. Togami glared at the boy as he fetched his food as well._ **

_"What is it?"_

_"Growing boys have to eat."_

_"I'm not that hungry. Besides, i'm going to the park today. The chauffeur already agreed to drive me."_

_"Hm? What if those commoners are there?"_

_"They won't be. The park is almost always clear on Saturdays."_

_"Amd if it's not?"_

_"I have my own place. Stop questioning me."_

_"I'll do what I want. Listen to me carefully Byakuya. It's about time for you to start searching for a partner."_

_"I'm only eight...-"_

_"Or multiple for that matter. Whichever bears the best child is the one we'll keep as your partner."_

_"Eight dad, eight-"_

_"However, you'll need to prepare before-"_

_"I'M EIGHT!"_

_"And?"_

_"That's disgusting. No woman would ever suit my taste."_

_"Oh son, please don't tell me you're gay..."_

_"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I meant... I don't want to go by tradition."_

_"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said."_

_"If i'm going to look for a woman to call my own, I will only choose one as my soulmate. That being said, goodbye."_

_"Young master-"_

_"Ah, Pennyworth. I suppose you'll be waiting downstairs?"_

_"But of course."_

_"Alright. I shall be there in a moment."_

**_He got up, wiping his face with a napkin before pushing his seat in and walking off. Walking back to his room on the fifth floor, the boy picked some perfectly ironed clothes out of his walk-in closet. After taking his clothes off, he put on a white collared shirt, blue-green shorts, knee-high black socks, and black dress shoes to match. Looking in the mirror and straightening out his hair, he smirked as he walked out of his door and made his way to the elevator. He went inside, and it took the boy to the first floor. Walking towards the grandiose hallway leading to the front doors, he waved at the guards who bowed with respect. As he walked through the open doors, there Pennyworth sat by the limousine. Pennyworth opened the door for him, climbing in soon after. They left after that, leaving Mr. Togami to ponder on the subject of tradition._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, that "gay" part wasn't meant for any discrimination whatsoever. Please don't be offended.
> 
> Sorry that it took so long to upload! I had writers block. ^^;


	5. Again, You Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been really busy. ^^;

_"Goal!"_

**_The bright and smiling face of the 8 year old brunette shined as he heard his dad yell out the word. Honestly, playing soccer wasn't the thing he was interested in most, but to him, it was the sport he was best at. Running over to the soccer net in order to retrieve the ball, his eyes glanced over at a certain limousine. That catching his attention, he halted and watched as a blonde boy with glasses was escorted out._**

_"No way... Is that...?"_

_**As the blonde stretched, he turned his head and was greeted with a pair of bright and cheery green eyes staring at him. Recognizing the person that was staring at him, he immediately turned his head.**  
_

_"Togami-kun!"_

_"Crap..."_

**_The brunette ran towards him, earning a grimace from the blonde boy as he pushed his glasses up._ **

_"What do you want, you weird child?"_

_"W-why are you here? Don't you have a park of your own?!"_

_"I do, but this is the quietest park I know. Why?"_

_"N-nothing. Sorry for asking..."_

**_The boy blushed, scratching the back of his neck._ **

_"That's... Quite alright. I must be going now. I have my own place i'd like to g-"_

_"I never thought the prestigious Byakuya Togami dealt with the lower class."_

**_Behind him was the almost 8 year old Kyouko Kirigiri, hair the shade of lilac and smelling of lavender blowing with the breeze._ **

_"Oh, so you're here too. Just great."_

_"Kyouko!"_

_"Yes. Hello, Makoto."_

_"Reading again, I see. How dumb."_

_"I assume you actually do like to read too, yes?"_

_"...You wouldn't know..."_

_"My suspicions are confirmed."_

_"Suspicions...?"_

_"You really do read, and are just criticizing me to cover it up."_

_".....Moving on."_

_"Haha, Togami re- OW!"_

_"Shut up you idiotic trash."_

**_Makoto flinched not only due to Byakuya's hurtful words, but also because he touched the slightly reddened mark on his cheek from where Byakuya had pinched him._ **

  _"W-what was that for?!"_

_"Making fun of my habits."_

_"Oh, so you do admit it."_

_"You should close your mouth, girl with the unnatural hair color."_

_"I didn't dye my hair, if that is what you may be hinting at."_

_"Seriously? You expect me to believe that?"_

_"I do."_

_"Haha! I see."_

_"Besides, it's not like you have the right to criticize me for my hair. Yours looks like the end of a messy old broom."_

_"Really? Did you REALLY just try to insult someone like me? Well then, lets play a little game. Whoever thinks of the best nickname for this guy wins. If I win, you're going to have to serve me for a couple of days. Respectfully, that is. Like almost a maid of sorts. If you win, I will apologize for thinking that and this is yours to keep."_

**_Byakuya pointed at Makoto at first, before pulling out his wallet and taking out a stack of $1000._ **

_".........Challenge accepted. Although, I don't think i'm going to need the money."_

_"Whatever. I'll start. Cheery dude."_

_"Mako-chan."_

_"Makoko Chanel."_

_"Egg."_

_"Ugh... M-Mako-roll..."_

_"I-I like Mako-roll a lot! But that m-means..."_

_"Haha, I win!"_

_"I presumed you were going to. So are we going to meet up here for a couple of days or...?"_

_"You're funny! You'll be departing with me."_

_"What...? My grandfather has to know-"_

_"Done. He works at the Detective Library, correct? He'll be notified."_

_"But what about-"_

_"Packing? I can assure you that you will be covered."_

_"H-hey Togami?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Can I come along? I mean, I g-gotta ask my parents first, but-"_

_"If you'd like. Although Kirigiri will be the only one working, so I guess you can make yourself comfortable..."_

_"Hold on. MAMA! PAPA!"_

_**Hearing Makoto yell and seeing him wave them over, his parents walked towards him seeing the other two kids.**  
_

_"What's wrong Mako- Wait, Mr. Togami? Greetings! And a girl...? Oh! Is this the detective you told us about?"_

_"Yeah! Mom, Dad, Komaru, meet Kyouko Kirigiri!"_

_"How precious!"_

_"Aww, is she shy?"_

**_Makoto turned around to see a blushing Kyouko that was staring down, fiddling with her skirt._ **

_"Mhm! Kiri, are you okay?"_

_"K-Kiri......?"_

_"It's my new nickname for you! Do you like it?"_

_"I-I... D-do..."_

_"Yay, that's great!"_

_**Smirking, Mr. Naegi wrapped his arms around his sons and the girls shoulders, pulling them closer together.** _

_"IIIIII shippppp ittttttt.~"_

**_This sudden gesture earned at first a small snicker from Byakuya, but the snicker turned into a prestigious laugh as he covered his mouth and leaned over, trying to muffle the laughter._ **

  _"D-D-DAD!"_

_"......."_

**_Makoto, with his face turning red, raised his hands to his face. Kyouko on the other hand, looked like a tomato already, due to the paleness of her skin. She stood still and silent. Makoto's mother flicked her husband in the forehead, earning a giggle from Komaru._ **

_"ACK-! Gee, I was kidding y'know..."_

_"You don't kid around about that sort of th-"_

_"N-No ma'am... It's fine..."_

**_The sentence was emitted from the mouth of the girl with lavender hair._ **

_"Alright. Still, my apologies. Anyways, what did you need Makoto?"_

_"I was wondering... Can I stay with Mr. Togami for a bit...? Y'know, like a sleepover!"_

_"It won't be a sleepover-"_

_"Oh, of course! Makoto actually made a friend!"_

_"We aren't friends-"_

_"Thank you for inviting him!"_

_"I di-"_

**_Makoto's dad bowed and wrapped his arms around his wife._ **

_"Ah! When will he be returning?"_

_"In a week or so. Don't fret, for he will be schooled inside of the building. Also, all necessities will be provided, so there is no need to departure and return with anything."_

_"Great! We shall go then. Love ya, Mako!"_

**_Makoto slightly blushed due to the nickname, kissing his parents and his little sister on the head as they waved goodbye and left._ **

_"...Why am I still here?"_

_"Because... you lost."_

_"Whatever..."_

_"Lets get going, shall we? I have much to do."_

_"Sure. If it is fine with Naegi, that is."_

_"Of course!"_

**_Byakuya took out the pager he had in his pocket. When he pressed the button, he waited two minutes before his chauffeur arrived. The chauffeur got out of the driver seat, opening the back seat door for Togami. Not recognizing the two kids, he raised an eyebrow._ **

_"Sir Byakuya, who are they?"_

_"Just... people."_

_"From a noble family?"_

_"Not at all. In fact, they're lower class. They will be staying with us for a couple days."_

_"What...? I believe Master Kijō wouldn't like plebians in the house-"_

_"You have no say in this. Besides, he can afford to keep his mouth shut."_

_"...Of course."_

**_All three of the children got in the car. The chauffeur closed the door, walking back to his own seat. The limousine started as the drive began._ **

 


End file.
